


different methods of communication

by copperwings



Series: Drabble challenge prompts [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Communication Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperwings/pseuds/copperwings
Summary: Otabek has never really been good at arguing with people. He’d prefer to remain silent until it all blows over and then talk about things when everyone is calmer. Unfortunately, that doesn’t work with Yuri at all. Yuri wants things dealt withimmediately, and he is determined to shout and curse until he gets a reaction. That’s his way of talking things over.It’s just different ways of communicating, Otabek tells himself as he once again finds himself in a situation where he just wants to turn invisible until Yuri’s latest bout of rage blows over.





	different methods of communication

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a drabble challenge list on tumblr, I'm posting the prompts I got here as well.  
> The original ficlet is [here](https://worldofcopperwings.tumblr.com/post/169846976939/can-you-please-do-did-you-just-hiss-at-me-worth). The prompt was Otayuri and "Did you just hiss at me?"

Otabek has never really been good at arguing with people. He’d prefer to remain silent until it all blows over and then talk about things when everyone is calmer. Unfortunately, that doesn’t work with Yuri at all. Yuri wants things dealt with _immediately_ , and he is determined to shout and curse until he gets a reaction. That’s his way of talking things over.

It’s just different ways of communicating, Otabek tells himself as he once again finds himself in a situation where he just wants to turn invisible until Yuri’s latest bout of rage blows over.

Yuri is having none of that. He’s all up in Otabek’s face, so close on the couch that Otabek can feel Yuri’s breath on his face every time he speaks.

“Fucking say something!” Yuri snaps. “I mean, we’re in a relationship, when there’s a problem we’re supposed to talk about it together. It doesn’t really work if it’s just me talking and you sitting there and not saying anything.”

Honestly, this isn’t so big of an issue that it can’t wait. But to Yuri, everything is always amplified. Yuri experiences the world in a loud burst of emotions and even though it’s sometimes hard to deal with, Otabek loves him for it. It means that Yuri is sometimes explosive, but it also means that at other times Otabek is smothered in such passionate love that it leaves him breathless. Yuri does nothing at half-capacity. He loves, hates and skates with fierce determination that’s hard to resist.

Otabek tries to think of a way out of the situation, but there is none. He can’t just stand up and walk out, because he’s learned that it will only make it worse in the long run. He can’t ask Yuri to back off either because Yuri is persistent. Yuri wants to talk things over right away when there is a problem, which is probably healthy and all, but it’s not something that comes naturally to Otabek. Otabek needs time to mull things over, maybe sleep on it, so being forced into confrontations like this is difficult.

Yuri snaps his fingers in front of Otabek’s face to get his attention. “Hey, I’m trying to have conversation with you!”

There are two ways Otabek can play this out. He can either submit to talking about this right now while he’s still unprepared to express himself, or he can try to throw Yuri off-balance and buy some time.

Otabek chooses the latter.

Yuri blinks. “Did you just _hiss_ at me?”

“What? You do it all the time,” Otabek points out. “I’m just trying to communicate in a language you understand.”

“Fuck off,” Yuri says, rolling his eyes, but the corner of his mouth twitches. He’s trying to fight a smile.

Small victories, Otabek thinks, when Yuri gives in and bursts out laughing.

“You’re an idiot,” Yuri says. Most of the tension is gone from his voice. “You know we do need to talk about this, right?”

Otabek nods. “I know. But does it have to be right now?”

Yuri squirms. “You know how well I deal with having to wait.”

“And you know how well I deal with confrontations when I haven’t had time to think about it.”

Yuri grimaces. “Fine. But for the record, I’m still mad,” he mutters. His voice is softer, though, and he reaches a hand to stoke Otabek’s hair off his face. “You have three hours.”

Otabek smiles. It’s a compromise. Yuri doesn’t usually do compromising, so it’s a step forward. They’ve already come a long way since the beginning when neither of them understood the other’s method of communicating. Back then, fights ended up with both of them firmly in their own trenches, hostile and unable to get over it. Back then, there were more misunderstandings, doors slammed and days of silent treatment.

It’s been slow progress through trial and error, but they’re getting there. Perhaps one day they can truly meet each other in the middle.

Otabek strokes Yuri’s cheek and gets up from the couch. “I’ll be in the garage,” he tells Yuri.

“Three hours,” Yuri reminds him gently.

Three hours of time to fix his motorcycle and to think about how he’s going to respond to Yuri having an issue with how Otabek leaves the butter knife in the wrong place after using it.

It’s not like he does it on purpose. He forgets, because it’s something that for him doesn’t seem that important but to Yuri is a huge deal. Just like everything with Yuri is a huge deal.

“I love you,” Otabek hears Yuri say right before he closes the door.

Otabek hisses again, playfully, and hearing Yuri laugh makes him sure that no matter how difficult things might get at times, he wants this. Wants Yuri just like he is, all feelings amplified.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr.](https://worldofcopperwings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
